mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Bohnenspiel dictionary
The following is a collection of Bohnenspiel-related terms and expressions found in German literature before 1964. German - English ;ablegen: (lit. "to deposit") to sow ;an der Reihe sein: (lit. "to be on the row") to have the turn ;ansammeln: to accumulate beans in a pit ;Antwort: (lit. "answer") counter-move ;aufbewahren: (lit. "to keep") to keep beans in a pit (ie. not sowing them) ;ausknobeln: to throw a lot to determine who starts the game ;auszählen: (lit. "to count out") to sow ;belegen: (lit. "to occupy") to put a bean into a pit ;besitzen: (lit. "to own") to have captured beans ;Bohne: (lit. "bean") the seed used as a game counter ;Bohnenmenge: (lit. "amount of beans") number of beans in a pit ;Bohnenschale: (lit. "bean bowl") pit ;Bohnenspiel: (lit. "Bean Game") German mancala game ;Bohnenspieler: (lit. "bean player") a person playing the Bohnenspiel ;Brett: (lit. "board") short for Spielbrett ;einheimsen: (lit. "to pocket") to capture (colloquial) ;entnehmen: (lit. "to take out") to empty a pit at the start of a move ;erobern: (lit. "to conquer") to capture ;geeigneter Augenblick: (lit. "proper moment") correct time to play a move; see also richtiger Zeitpunkt ;Gegner: opponent ;Gewinn: (lit. "profit") captured beans ;gewinnen: 1. to win; 2. to capture ;Gewinnmulde: (lit. "profit pit") store ;Gewinnpunkt: (lit. "profit point") number of points at the end of the game ;Höhle: (lit. "cave") short for Schatzhöhle ;Inhalt: short for Muldeninhalt ;Kardis-Bohnenspiel: another name for the Bohnenspiel derived from the Kardis estate in Estonia ;Kombination: (lit. "combination") problem, combination ;kombinationsreich: (lit. "rich of combinations") having many combinations ;legen: (lit. "to put") to sow ;Loch: (lit. "hole") pit ;Mulde: pit ;Muldeninhalt: contents of a pit ;Partie: 1. game (when played); 2. match of several games ;Raub: (lit. "robbery") captured beans ;Räuberarbeit: (lit. "robber's work") capturing beans; compare to Schatzhöhle ;Räubern: (lit. "robbing") capturing beans; compare to Räuberarbeit ;Regel: rule ;Reihe: row ;richtiger Zeitpunkt: (lit. "correct point of time") the best moment to make a strong move; see also geeigneter Augenblick ;Schale: (lit. "bowl") short for: Bohnenschale ;Schatzhöhle: (lit. "treasure cave") store ;Scheuer: (lit. "barn") store ;Sechser: (derived from sechs = "six") group of six beans ;Serie: (lit. "series") continuous chain of pit]s, of which the contents are captured ;Sieger: (derived from siegen = "to win") winner ;Spielbrett: (lit. "playing board") board ;Spielschluß: end of the game ;verteilen: (lit.: "to distribute") to sow ;verwalten: (lit: "to administer") to take care for your beans ;Vierer: (derived from vier = "four") group of four beans ;vorausberechnen: (lit. "to calculate in advance") to think ahead ;Zug: turn ;Zweier: (derived from zwei = "two") group of two beans References ;Arbeiter, B.: Das Bohnenspiel. In: Die Arbeitsschule: Monatsschrift des Deutschen Vereins für werktätige Erziehung 1942; 56 (12): 189-190. ;Arbeiter, B. & Ruhnke, W.: Brettspiele (4. Ergänzungsband zum Deutschen Spielhandbuch). Ludwig Voggenreiter Verlag, Potsdam (Germany) 1937, 8 & 10-12. ;Jahn, F.: Alte deutsche Spiele. Furche-Verlag, Berlin (Germany) 1917, 14-15. ;Müller-Alfeld, T.: Brettspiele. Verlag Ullstein GmbH, Frankfurt/Main & Berlin (Germany) 1963, 153-156. ;Rüger, B.: Du bist dran: 42 Spiele am Tisch. VEB Friedrich Hofmeister, Leipzig (Germany) 1962, 34-37. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Bohnenspiel Category:Mancala Dictionaries